


Back To School

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Cyborg gets kidnapped by a former teacher of his called Mr Barrington, who's stuck in the past.The crazy teacher has also kidnapped Cyborg's old classmates.Can Cyborg and his former classmates escape from this insane teacher?





	Back To School

BACK TO SCHOOL

One morning, the Titans were watching the news. There was a report about three people who were kidnapped; Catherine Magee, Derrick Hastings and Donna McBride. They all looked like they were in their mid-20’s.

“Oh my God,” said Cyborg. “I went to school with those three. Catherine was a real bitch, Derrick used to bully me and Donna was painfully shy. I hope they get found.”

Just then the alarm went off. The TV screen showed a map of the city and a small video of two giant mechanical creatures attacking the city. It was a golden scorpion, and a silver tarantula. 

Inside the tarantula was none other than Control Freak.

“How the hell did he get the money to build those things?” asked Raven.

  
  
  
  


So the Titans fled to the war zone and the mechanical creatures faced our heroes. 

“I can’t fight the golden one,” said Starfire. “That’s anti-Tamaranean material. Control Freak must’ve gotten it from my sister.”

“Okay, Cyborg and Beast Boy, you fight the golden one, we’ll fight the silver one,” instructed Robin.

So they split up and ran to their opponents. Raven used her psychic abilities to stop the silver tarantula dead in its tracks. Starfire flew up to the head of the tarantula and ripped it off. 

Control Freak was revealed and he had a big smile on his face.

“What are you smiling at, Fat boy?” asked Raven.

“You guys are soooooooo stupid,” laughed Control Freak.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy turned himself into a T-Rex (or B-Rex) and started to fight the golden scorpion. Whilst he fought it, Cyborg began to lift off the ground.

“What the?”

The scorpion’s stinger was a magnet and it was sucking the robot toward it. Cyborg then got stuck onto the stinger.

The B-Rex tried to bite off the stinger, but the scorpion fired a tranq dart at him. With the dart inside him, Beast Boy turned back to his normal self and he fell to the ground, dazed.

The scorpion took Cyborg away and the other Titans ran up to the dazed Beast Boy.

“I’m sorry guys, I lost Cy,” said Beast Boy with defeat.

“It’s okay,” said Robin. “Cyborg has a tracking device in his armour. We’ll find him.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Wakey, wakey, Victor.”

Cyborg opened his eyes and he found himself sitting at a desk in a classroom.

“What the hell?”

Cyborg looked in front of him and he saw a man in his early 50’s, dressed in an old fashioned brown jacket, tie and trousers. He also had a creepy smile. Cyborg recognised him.

“Mr Barrington?”

“Or Mr B,” said the cheerful man. “Remember, everyone called me Mr B.”

Cyborg then noticed that he had his ankle in a cuff and attached to it was a chain. He noticed that the chain was attached to another cuff. The ankle in that cuff belonged to…

“Derrick?”

“Hey, Victor,” said Derrick. “Long time no see.”

Cyborg also noticed that Catherine and Donna were sitting at desks too, and their ankles were cuffed as well.

“What is going on?” asked Cyborg.

“The whole gang's here,” said Mr Barrington. “Well, only four of you. Victor, you were my favourite pupil. But what is that silly costume you’re wearing?”

“Er, my dad made it for me when I got into an accident,” said Cyborg.

“Take it off, it's silly,” said Mr B.

“I can’t,” said Cyborg. “If I take it off, I’ll die.”

Mr B looked a little confused. Cyborg knew there was something wrong with him.

The teacher then looked at Derrick.

“Why aren’t you making fun of Victor?” he asked him.

“What?” asked Derrick. 

“I remember you and Connor McCraig used to make fun of Victor’s skin colour,” said Mr B.

“WHAT?” cried the other students.

“That was a long time ago!” cried Derrick. “I’m not like that anymore!”

He then looked at Cyborg. 

“Victor, I am sorry about all the shit I put you through!”

Cyborg noticed that Derrick had tears in his eyes, he was being honest.

“That’s okay, Derrick,” said Cyborg. “I forgive you.”

“Look, my dad was an asshole!” explained Derrick. “My mom cheated on him, and when he found out, she put the blame on me! So, yeah, 12 year old me didn’t stand a chance. I was angry. And after school, I was addicted to drugs and booze. I was out of control. But then I became a Christian thanks to a friend of mine. And I am a hell of a lot better!”

THUMP!

Mr B pounded his fist on his desk. 

“WHY AREN’T YOU THE SAME PERSON YOU WERE 13 YEARS AGO!” he snapped.

“Mr B, what is your problem?” asked Donna.

Mr B looked at her.

“And you, Donna,” he said to her. “You were the quiet one in class. But you talk too much. And Cat, you used to tease her. Why aren’t you doing it now?”

“What?” asked Catherine. 

“You and Charlene Dermott used to push her into the wall and make fun of her dress sense,” explained Mr B. 

“I’m not like that anymore,” said Catherine. 

“WHY NOT?” snapped Mr B.

“Because we’re not fucking teenagers anymore!” Cat snapped back.

“LANGUAGE!” snapped Mr B. “I know, Derrick and Cat, get out your Nokias and call the others now.”

“What?” asked Derrick in disbelief. 

“That is an order, or you will have detention,” said Mr B.

There was silence. 

“Okay, very funny,” said Derrick. “Where are the hidden cameras?”

“Hidden cameras?” asked Mr B.

“The hidden cameras you're recording us with and you’re gonna put this on YouTube,” said Derrick.

“What’s a YouTube?” asked Mr B.

There was even more silence. Mr B has gone bananas.

“Look, call your friends,” he said.

“Mr B, Conner and I fell out seven years ago,” explained Derrick.

“Well, call him and be friends with him again,” said Mr B.

“Conner is dead,” replied Derrick.

Mr B looked at him and then burst out laughing.

“Oh, Derrick, you were always a joker,” he said.

“I’m serious,” said Derrick. “He died 2 years ago.”

“Okay, stop joking and call him,” said Mr B.

“Mr B, he had cancer!” snapped Derrick. 

Mr B looked at Derrick is disbelief. 

There was silence as he looked at the class. Then he began to mutter to himself:

“No, he can’t be. He’s not supposed to be. He’s not allowed…..”

“Sir?” asked Donna. 

“He’s off sick,” said Mr B, with his face sweating. “Yes, he couldn’t make it today. His mother forgot to ring me.”

He looked like he was getting ready to cry. But then he looked at Catherine.

“Cat, why don’t you call Charlene?” 

“Charlene is in Liverpool,” said Cat.

“Well, then go to Liverpool and get her,” said Mr B. “How far is it?”

The class looked at him.

“It’s in England.”

There was another pause. Mr B’s eye began to twitch.

“Well, she is in very big trouble for skipping school,” said Mr B.

Cyborg looked around the room. Something wasn’t right about this classroom. The window outside had a very still tree and clouds that didn’t change. It was a painting. He then looked around even more and saw that the TV was very early 2000’s. 

“Sir, what year is this?” he asked Mr B.

Mr B laughed.

“It’s 2006, silly.”

A chill went down the students’ backs. Mr B was batshit.

“Right, we’re getting out of here,” said Cyborg. 

He tore off the chain and he and the others were free.

“NO!” cried Mr B. “You have to sit down, the lessons are about to begin!”

But Cyborg turned his arm into a cannon and fired an ice blast at Mr B. The lower half of the teacher’s body was trapped in a block of ice.

“School’s out, Mr B,” said Cyborg. 

He and the students walked over to the door. There was a padlock on it.

“Ha! You can’t leave!” said Mr B.

But Cyborg just pulled it off.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” cried Mr B.

Cyborg opened the door and saw that it didn’t lead to a normal hallway….

But to a garden.

Cyborg and the others walked out and saw that the classroom was actually inside a shed, the whole time. 

Just then, police cars had arrived.

Cyborg looked inside the “classroom” and saw a weeping Mr B.

“Calvary's here,” the robot told his former teacher. 

Mr B was then put into a police car. Cyborg was reunited with the other Titans and he introduced them to his former classmates.

“I can’t believe I’m meeting the Teen Titans!” exclaimed Donna. “Could I have a selfie? My five kids will love it.”

The Titans agreed and Donna took the selfie. 

“Listen, sorry for all the shit I put you through,” Cat said to Donna.

“Apology accepted,” said Donna. “We mustn’t live in the past.”

“Try telling that to Mr B,” said Derrick, as they watched the weeping Mr B in one of the police cars.

A man walked up to them.

“Excuse me, I am Mr Barrington’s brother,” said the man, who looked an awful lot like Mr B, but saner. “I’m really sorry about all of this. You see, my brother was fired from teaching after he slapped a bad student on the face for saying the F word. I gave my brother a job at my grocerer’s, but he just wanted to go back to teaching. So he made a replica of his old classroom in his shed and even had mannequins as the students.”

“That’s messed up,” said Robin. 

“He then found out that his favourite former students weren’t far away,” explained the brother. “So, with the help of Control Freak…..”

“He got help from that asshole?” cried Beast Boy.

“.......he was able to kidnap his old students and complete the whole set,” the brother finished.

“And he went crazy when he couldn’t get the whole set,” explained Catherine.

“I am so sorry about all of this,” the brother began to sob.

Cyborg looked at him.

“Look, I wish your brother the best,” he told him. “I hope he gets better and stops living in the past.”

“I think we can all get stuck in the past,” explained Donna. “It’s great nostalgia, but at the end of the day, you have to know what year you’re in.”

“Well, it’s been great seeing you guys,” Derrick said to Cyborg, Cat and Donna. “The next time we meet, I hope it's not like this.”

So the former students all said their goodbyes and went home.

Mr B was taken to prison for kidnapping. His brother does come to visit him weekly. 

Mr B was thinking of decorating his cell in a replica of his old classroom, but he refused, knowing its messed with his mind. He also told his brother to get rid of the classroom in his shed. 

Hopefully, when Mr B gets out of prison, he’ll be a changed man.

THE END

By the way, the student who Mr B slapped in the face was a young Control Freak. He only wanted to help Mr B kidnap his students, because he knew the teacher would get caught.


End file.
